


Come On Over

by Lucigurl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Any season, Booty Calls, Children, Cute Trixie Espinoza, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestication, F/M, Fanfiction, Fort sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Kinks, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Parent-Child Relationship, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Talk, Prompt Fic, Quote Challenge, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sex, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Tropes, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigurl/pseuds/Lucigurl
Summary: Chloe gets desperate and calls Lucifer to come over on a whim. But a surprise daughter being dropped off at her doorstep throws a spanner in the works. Lucifer does his best to tire the child out so that he and Chloe can be alone. Finally.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Come On Over

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> • Trope/Kink: Friends with Benefits / Booty Calls  
> • Location: Domestic Specifics (blanket/pillow fort)  
> • Quote: “If you keep knocking on the Devil’s door, sooner or later he’ll let you in.”

I paced my bedroom after hanging up. Should I have just made that call? What if he didn’t want me that way? I was overthinking it. Again. Which is why I’d made the call in the first place. Rip the band-aid off. I hadn’t been specific about why I was calling him so late. I assumed he could read between the lines.

_“I need you to come over,” I said breathlessly down the phone._

_“Yes, of course, darling.” He replied instantly. “What for?”_

_I blushed. I couldn’t admit it, even now. “I just need your help with something…”_

_A pause. “Okay, I’ll be right over.”_

I glanced around the room, noticing a small pile of laundry at the foot of the bed. I quickly scooped it up and threw it into the basket in my closet. I scanned the room nervously as I always did before guests came over.

Before Lucifer comes over. I blushed and checked my reflection in the mirror. Did I look alright? I pulled up the waistband of my black jeans and smoothed the fabric over my bum. Jacket on or off? I tested out both before no jacket felt more casual and less like work. I applied some lip balm as well hoping for some kind of effect on my tired skin. I sighed rubbing my lips together. It would have to do.

I suddenly felt like a teenager again. Dolling myself up for a boy who was about to pick me up for the school dance. Expecting my mother to intercept and interrogate him at the door before she made it downstairs.

There was a loud knock at the door. I wondered why now after all the times he’s let himself in he chooses tonight to knock? As I descend down the stairs, Trixie runs past the bottom and into the living room. I freeze.

“Trixie?” I called out in surprise.

“Hi, Mum!” She threw over her shoulder.

What was she doing here? I continued down and rounded the stairs to see Dan standing in the doorway with an apologetic look.

“Sorry,” He started. “Something came up and I could really use your help. Please?”

“Dan, I…” I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Well, this wasn’t part of tonight’s plan. “Okay, sure. I guess I can take her.”

“Thank you so much! I owe you one.” He said already moving away. “Love you, Trixie!” He called before giving me a small wave and running down the pathway.

I made my way into the living room to find Trixie sat watching TV already.

“Have you had dinner, Monkey?” I asked her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

“Burgers.” She said simply.

“Okay,” I replied, mind running wild. What was I going to do when Lucifer got here after my obvious booty call? 

True to his word that he would be ‘right over’, I didn’t have long to stress.

“Evening, Detective.” His voice purred from the back doorway.

I turned around to see him standing in a crisp black suit with a bottle of vodka in hand.

“Lucifer, hey,” I said walking over to greet him.

Trixie bounded past me suddenly. “Lucifer! I didn’t know you were going to be here tonight!” She flung her arms around his legs and beamed up at him.

Lucifer shot me an alarmed look. I just shook my head with a smile and claimed the vodka from him.

“Yes, hello offspring.” He tried to pry her from him but she held strong. “To be quite honest I didn’t think you would be here either when your Mum called.”

“Well, she wasn’t here,” I said placing the vodka down on the kitchen bench. “Until about 5 minutes ago when Dan dropped her off.”

Lucifer could sense the disdain in my voice and I gave him a sympathetic look while I picked Trixie up.

“Are you two having a sleepover?” Trixie asked innocently.

Lucifer and I exchanged a worried glance.

“Something like that, child,” Lucifer responded. “The Detective said she needed me for something.”

“Oh, so you’re working.” She sighed and looked down at the floor.

“No, we’re not working tonight, Trix,” I said trying to cheer her up. “We can hang out with you for a bit.” I gave Lucifer a pleading look.

He rolled his eyes and gestured with his hand. “Lead the way.”

An hour later Trixie had managed to trick Lucifer and I into building an elaborate blanket fort in the lounge. I had been surprised at how much Lucifer had thrown himself into entertaining Trixie’s ideas. Though he was too tall to fit comfortably, he still crawled inside to appease her.

“Annnnd, done!” Trixie said as she plugged in the fairy lights. The glow illuminated the inside of the fort so we could now see all the soft blankets, pillows and plush toys.

I laughed looking over at Lucifer. He was lying awkwardly on giant stuffed penguin with his legs hanging outside.

He was just about to defend himself when Trixie said loudly, “Knock, knock.”

“What’s the password?” I called out.

“Huh?” I heard her reply.

“Nobody’s home, sorry,” Lucifer said shuffling a little closer towards me with a smirk on his face. I laughed as well.

“Knock, knock!” She said louder.

“If you keep knocking on the Devil’s door, sooner or later he’ll let you in.” Lucifer huffed and lifted the edge of the blanket for her to crawl in.

She bounded in between us almost knocking me on the chin.

“Careful,” I said. “There’s not a lot of room in here.”

“What do you mean?” She said, lying on her back and throwing her arms around both our necks. “We could all sleep in here!”

Lucifer gave me a pained expression. He had been a good sport but I think even I was starting to get frustrated. I just wanted to be alone with him so we could talk properly about why I’d invited him over.

“I think it’s time for bed, munchkin,” I said and noticed Lucifer visibly relax.

“Noooo,” She complained.

“Come on. One story, then bed.” I continued helping her exit the fort.

We all scrambled out of the fort somehow without it collapsing and I began tugging her upstairs to her room.

“I’ll just be a moment,” I said to Lucifer as he stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them.

“Wait, no,” Trixie whined. “I want Lucifer to read me a story.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows raised.

“Well,” I said cautiously. The man was a saint if he agreed to that. “I think Lucifer –“

“One.” Lucifer interrupted me making his way towards her.

“You don’t have to,” I said giving him an out.

“No, no it’s alright.” He replied and Trixie bounced down the hallway grabbing his large hand in her tiny one.

“Good night then,” I said blowing her a quick kiss which she mimed catching.

The two walked down the hall hand in hand, Trixie staring up at Lucifer’s great height.

“Just one though,” Lucifer whispered. “I know how conniving you are, Beatrice.”

“Sure, sure.” I heard Trixie reply as they rounded the doorway into her room.

I went downstairs again to pour Lucifer and I a large glass each of vodka and soda. He would need it for dealing with Trixie all night. I would need it for the confession I was about to make. I took a large sip and padded silently over to the stair railing. I leant on it and strained my ears upwards. I could just make out the low tone of Lucifer’s voice in a familiar cadence of a rhyming story Trixie loved.

My chest bloomed a little at the image of Lucifer tucking Trixie into bed. I couldn’t help myself from creeping quietly to peek at the door.

I peered around to see their faces illuminated by the bedside lamp. Lucifer knelt on the floor so he was head height with Trixie lying in her bed with a stuffed animal under her arm.

“A deal is a deal,” Lucifer murmured placing the book down.

“Okay,” Trixie said despondently.

He was just about to go when Trixie stopped him. “Goodnight, Lucifer.”

“Yes, sleep well little one.” He stood towering over her.

“Aren’t you gonna kiss me goodnight?” She asked sweetly. Who could refuse?

I could sense the eye roll from behind him. However, he dutifully bent over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, Beatrice.”

“Goodnight, Lucifer.” She sighed closing her eyes and settling in.

I ducked back into the hall further as Lucifer turned around. I could just hear him clicking the door shut.

“Oi, you” He whispered loudly. I froze, caught. “What are you doing?”

“I couldn’t help myself,” I whispered back as we went back down to the lounge. “It was just too cute.”

“The devil doesn’t do ‘cute’.” He complained.

I just shook my head smiling at him.

“Here,” I handed him a drink. “Thought you might need this.” I sure did. My stomach soared as I realised we were finally alone.

“Thanks,” He sipped. “I’m not much of a vodka person, but I know it’s your go-to drink.”

I smiled and perched on the edge of the armchair. He was thinking of me.

“Well,” Lucifer gestured. “It would be a shame to waste a perfectly good fort, would it not?”

“Oh, we can take it down,” I suggested.

“Absolutely not!” He sank down on his hands and knees to crawl inside. “We spent an hour on this thing.”

I laughed and decided to join him. This time he managed to fit his long legs inside somehow, but it meant there was little room for me left. I slid in next to him as we lay on our sides facing each other.

“So,” He started. “Now that we’re all comfy cosy, what is it I can help you with Detective?”

Oh God, here we go. I sighed and looked down at my hands around my glass nervously.

How to even start? He was always so calm and collected, it was intimidating, to say the least.

“Detective, I can’t help you if you sit there like a stunned mullet.” He watched me closely.

I squirmed under his steady gaze. “Thank you for staying tonight and helping with Trixie. I know you’re not a fan of kids.”

He considered this for a moment. “Beatrice is growing on me. Much like a wart on a toad.”

I laughed a little at his joking, he was trying to calm my nerves that were so obvious.

“Lucifer,” I said. “I know I can be a bit… well, controlling at times. I’m sorry about that. I just felt like I had to keep you at arm’s reach for some reason like, like…”

“Like you were trying to protect yourself.” He finished for me. “I don’t blame you. I hurt the people who get close to me.”

“But the more time I spend with you. Alone.” I looked up at him. “Even in my head. I just started to notice things change. Change with you, change with me. I don’t know, maybe both. But…” I could feel a blush creepy over my skin and hoped he couldn’t see it in the dim glow of the fairy lights. “But things have changed between us and… I find myself wanting to be closer to you.”

He stared back at me with a small unbelieving smile on his face. His eyes looking me up and down, searching for a sign. In the tight space, he shuffled forward, still lying on his side, with a question knitting his eyebrows now.

I smiled back a little embarrassed to have my admission hanging between us.

“Say something, Lucifer. You’re killing me here.” I huffed.

“You’re right,” He said finally. “Things have changed between us. I feel it too.” His hand reached out to cross the small gap between our bodies now and clasped hold of my drink. He turned to set them down behind him out of the way, before facing me again with hopeful eyes.

“Chloe, why did you call me tonight?” He asked plainly.

I could sense he knew why but wanted me to say it out loud.

I took a deep breath. “I haven’t had sex in a very long time. And I thought…”

“You thought, I could extend my services to rectify the situation?” He finished my sentence for me again when I couldn’t.

I swallowed anxiously and buried my hot face in my hand.

“Come now,” He said tugging at my wrist. “You are much too beautiful to be embarrassed about what you truly desire.”

I looked into his eyes. There was no judgement there, he was taking it seriously.

“Lucifer, I don’t do ‘booty calls’.” I rolled my eyes.

“Why not?” He countered. “You are a successful, hardworking, solo mum who deserves to get her rocks off on occasion. On more than occasion if you ask me. I’d be more than happy to help alleviate any pent up… tension.”

To prove his point, with a devilish smile, he scooted even closer in the small space so the full line of our bodies were touching. His face merely centimetres from mine. His eyes bore into mine, searching.

“If you want me, you can have me, Detective.” He purred nudging his nose against my own.

My head was swimming with desire now. All the possibilities playing out in dirty fantasies all at once. I wondered if he was using his power on me but secretly knew these were thoughts I’d had before. They returned to me now in technicolour. Lucifer’s abs, his scars on his toned back, his bum, his… I had to look away, afraid he could read my mind. Slowly, before I lost my nerve, I closed the short distance between our lips and kissed him. He eagerly kissed me back and his fingers traced the line of my cheek.

“I can be your booty call any time you like,” he said breathlessly. His eyes pooled deeply staring back at mine.

I just nodded in response pulling his mouth back to me. His plump lips moved greedily making me sigh into his mouth. He took that as enough invitation and eased his tongue in. I reciprocated. Our tongues dancing together deliciously as the taste of him invaded my senses.

He pulled back to scan my body and his hands roamed down my shoulders and over my breasts. My own hands seemed to cling desperately to his neck and collar.

“You want to see?” I asked seductively. I lifted the hem of my shirt and did my best to shimmy it over my head with Lucifer’s help. I was left in my lacy blue bra.

He looked down at me speechless now and I grinned.

“Kiss me here,” I demanded and guided his face to my chest.

He delicately pulled down each cup of my bra, propping my breasts up nicely. He stared for a second before sucking the right nipple into his mouth and kneading the left with his other hand.

I let out a loud moan but quickly clamped a hand over my mouth. The sensation had overwhelmed me and I had forgotten we were still in my living room with my daughter sleeping in her room.

My hands slid down the front of him all the way to his hips. I squeezed and lightly massaged his bum there for a moment while he continued his attention on me. I then dared to move around to the front and felt his hardness through the fabric. It was his turn to hum low in his throat at the contact. My insides leapt at his approval and emboldened I increased the pace I was rubbing him at. 

“That feels divine,” he whispered, his hot breath blowing against my warm skin.

Before long, I awkwardly tugged my pants and underwear down in the tight space, then kicked them free of my feet. Lucifer swiftly lifted my leg up over his hip and undid his buttons with one hand.

His erection moved nearer to my entrance. He teased me there for a moment, letting my wetness spread across his tip. He slid into me then and the foreign sensation made me gasp out loud. He stilled waiting for me to adjust to his length before I pulled away and pushed back onto him using my leg as leverage. 

It had been far too long since I had been this intimate with someone. A crazy desire surged inside me suddenly and I began to build momentum. Lucifer easily kept up the pace with me, thrusting gently as we lay on our sides.

He moaned low in my ear and I began kissing his neck feverishly.

After a few moments, this rocking wasn’t enough for me. With my hands, I pushed him onto his back. My hands groping at his still suit-clad body as I now straddled him. His eyes flew open in surprise.

“You naughty little devil.” He chuckled, looking up at me through hooded eyes.

I smirked back, bent to kiss him and began riding him faster.

“Oh yes, right there.” His eyes rolled into the back of his head. I bit my lip to stop my grin from showing. It gave me too much pleasure to know I was the cause of so much of his.

Minutes of this thrusting action that felt incredible past and I could feel my thighs beginning to shake. I wouldn’t be able to keep it up much longer. Sensing this, Lucifer gripped my ass cheeks tightly and used his strength to lift me and drive into me harder and harder.

The walls inside me started to convulse around him. It felt amazing and I wanted it to go on and on. 

“Don’t stop,” I panted.

He didn’t stop, he kept up the same pace, never speeding or slowing. His face set in concentration. I bobbed up and down on him, my breasts jiggling to the rhythm. I could sense a wave of pleasure rolling through my veins like fire.

“Lucifer, I’m gonna come,” I breathed out.

“Yes,” He hissed. “Let go.”

I had never felt pressure like this build from inside me. He had found the sweet spot and he kept up his unrelenting rhythm. My insides twisted delightfully as the high reached its peak and came crashing over me. My body fell on top of his and he caught me in his arms. As I rocked through my orgasm he carefully slowed his actions.

I lay on top of him for a while feeling the rise and fall of his breath.

“Wait,” I said pushing up on his elbows. “Did you come?”

“Yes darling, did you not notice?”

“Oh, I guess I didn’t sorry.” I cringed at myself. How out of it was I? At least I was on the pill.

“How was that for you?” He asked as he rubbed soft circles on my back.

“I’ve never come that way before,” I laughed honestly.

“I told you I’d be the best sex of your life,” He grinned devilishly.

I gingerly climbed off of him. He still held one of my hands in his as he did up his pants once more.

“Was that good for you?” I asked sheepishly.

“Of course, my dear,” he replied truthfully.

“Well, we better get some sleep,” I said sitting up. “Trixie's definitely waking us up early in the morning. Welcome to life with kids.”

He sighed. “Very well.”

Leaving my clothes where they were, I started upstairs to my bedroom throwing a look over my shoulder at Lucifer. He looked after me like the cat who had got the cream. I smiled back at him cheekily and climbed into bed. Lucifer stripped off his jacket and stood at the foot of the be watching me while he took off the rest of his clothes. No underwear, I noted. He made his way over to his side of the bed and climbed in under the covers next to me. His bare chest snuggled into my back.

I lay there in silence being held in Lucifer’s arms. My eyes drifted shut.

“Goodnight, Lucifer,” I mumbled.

“Goodnight, Chloe.”

The next morning, I am woken by a loud thump. I crack open my eyes to see Trixie hovering closely above my face.

“Ah, God! Trixie!” I jumped. “You scared me half to death.”

Lucifer startled awake, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “What?”

“So, you _did_ have a sleepover. Can I come cuddle with you, Mummy?” She asked sweetly.

I glanced over at Lucifer who seemed more awake by that question. I knew for a fact that we were both still naked under the duvet.

“Ah…” I struggled.

“Child, I don’t wear pyjamas.” He said boldly and I cringed internally.

“Lucifer!” I scolded.

“That’s okay, Mum.” She shrugged her shoulders unfazed as ever by his weirdness. “Can I go watch Saturday morning cartoons?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” I replied.

Once she had closed the door behind her I sat up as well. The blankets pooled at my waist and I playfully smacked Lucifer in the chest.

“Ow! What was that for?” he asked.

“You know what!” I laughed getting out of bed and wrapping up in my dressing gown. “For that, you’re on breakfast.”

“Well, there’s no point lying to the urchin.” He defended himself. “Otherwise she might find out the hard way.”

I shook my head at him and crossed to lean against the bed near him. I had a sudden urge to kiss him but I stopped myself, unsure suddenly. He smiled at me sweetly and placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

“Good morning, Detective.”

“Morning,” I smiled back and then walked over to the door.

“She got plenty of cuddles from me last night anyway,” He murmured to himself mostly.

I hid my laugh well. Lucifer was losing his edge. Or rather, Trixie was softening it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying my uploads this month. Thank you so much for reading, any and all feedback is welcome!


End file.
